Just a Fling! Right?
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Not ur typical KIETRO. Lance isn't a jerkwell maybe a bit, Tabby and Kitty are really good friends, Kitty isn't the innocent little girl with no experience. R&R!


_**Yes I am aware that I already put this story up but the spelling and grammer was absuloutly terribal so i'm hoping that this is better-at least I KNOW the spelling it better :D.**_

_**This is a KIETRO! So if you don't like the couple of KITTYxPIERTO then Why are you reading this fic since it clearly said 'Kietro' in the summary! **_

_**Oh well here it is!**_

The phone rang at the brotherhood. Pietro answered."Hello?"  
"Hey j-j-jerk...g-g-get L-Lance!"  
"Pryde? Lance isn't hear. I though you guys broke up?"  
"w-we did...is T-Tabby there?"  
"Nope out with Lance."  
"L-listen Pietro c-c-can you come and p-p-ick me up from the m-m-mall."  
"Why not get the x-geeks?"  
"P-p-lease Pie! It's pouring down and I'm locked out side the mall."  
"Fine! But only to see you dripping wet!"

Pietro arrived in Lances jeep.  
"Get in!" He yelled to a soaked Kitty.  
She jumped in and put on her seat belt.  
"Like Thanks Pie!"  
"What, did you just thank me Pryde!"  
"Yes I did just drive ok!"

Back at the brotherhood mansion. Pietro refused to drive her to the mansion after they had a little accident due to the rain.  
"You like crashed his jeep!" Kitty yelled as she walked threw the door..literaly. "It wasn't like, little!"  
"If you hadn't called me out in the middle of a thunder storm! Why not Scummers or Bad die job?"  
Much to his surprise Kitty giggled at his use of his nicknames for Summers and Jean.  
"'Cause i had a like, big fight with them before i left!"  
"About?"  
"If you like, must know, you."  
"Little old me?"  
"No the like, brotherhood. He was all 'There no good trouble makers that don't deserve to have mutant powers because they miss-use them and they think that they're good but they'll never be as good as us and i have a stick so far up my ass i'm becoming a unicorn.' and they Jean was all 'You're so right Scott as always i'm gonna agree with you on everything 'cause i have no life and i am gonna flirt non-stop even though you don't notice!' I hate them both!"  
Pietro smirked at the girls new found attitude. "What about blue boy?"  
"He like dropped me at the mall. But had a date with Amanda. I didn't wanna like interrupt. So i called Lance...but then like, you where the only one in."  
"Well what are we gonna do then? I'm not driving and i'm not heartless enough to let even you walk."  
"Oh Pietro you're like so kind!" She replied sarcastically.  
The speed demon looked at Kitty. She was drenched and her hair was hanging limp over her face and water drops where stuck to her eyelashes. She let a slight shiver run threw her spine. He must admit he found this new sarcastic side of her very attractive. And the way her body glistened with rain water. He moved closer to her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow her eyes in a pout and open about to ask what he was doing but before she could do anything else he pressed his warm lips onto her slightly cold ones. She was shocked at first and he felt her body go ridged but after a few moments she relaxed and kissed back. They both used force and pressure that made the kiss all the more intense. They walked from the hall into the living room still kissing and fell onto the couch with Pietro on top of Kitty. The kiss continued for another 10 minutes of passionate fury. They finally broke up and looked at each other.  
"Like, OHMYGOD!"  
"FREEKING HELL!"  
Pietro jumped of off Kitty and they sat at opposite ends of the couch nervously.  
"Hey Pietro i'm home...Kitty? What are you doing hear?"  
"Hiya Lance, Tabby i was like stuck in the pouring rain outside the mall and i like had a fall out with Jean and Scott and i called to see if you could pick me up but like you weren't in so i asked jerk-wad over hear and he like did something nice in his meaningless life for once and picked me up then he crashed your car and he said he wasn't driving me any further than hear so i like stayed till the rain stopped and i was just about to leave!" Kitty said it all in one breath before walking out the door. "Bye Lance, Tabby, Jerk!"  
"Bye Pretty-Kitty!" Lance yelled out of habit then got a slap in the face from Tabby. "Sorry reflex."

The next day in school Pietro and Kitty bumped into each other when they both where on the way to the bathroom. The corridors were dead.  
"Hey Pryde?"  
"What Maximoffe?"  
"Yesterday was a stupid idiotic mistake. It didn't mean anything."  
"What like, happened yesterday Pietro?" Kitty sighed.  
"Huh? You know what happened Pryde!" He hissed.  
"Duh..it took me like all night to get the picture of me and you outta my like head." She cocked an eyebrow. "It was just a phase..."  
Suddenly he was kissing her again and she was kissing back. He pushed her against the lockers and she put a leg around his hip and kept one on the ground. He nibbled on her neck.  
"Pie..this is wrong..." She managed between moans.  
"I know.." He muttered.  
The bell rang and they jumped apart from each other. They walked in opposite directions from each other.  
"Kitty are you ok?" Jean asked as the flushed girl ran into her.  
"Like, totally bad die job...i mean Jean..." She bolted away before the older girl could read her mind which was swimming with thoughts of a certain white haired mutant and what the hell just happened.

"Miss Pryde? Kathryn?"  
She faintly heard the teachers voice in the back ground of her day dream. She was elbowed by someone in the ribs and saw Pietro sitting beside her as usual in math. He had a worried expression on his face and his eyes flashed to the teacher.  
"Nice to see you awake miss Pryde...would you like to answer the question?"  
"Erm...Shakespeare?"  
"This is Math Kathryn** (A/N:Don't you hate when teachers use your full name)** Not English! Pay attention."  
"Yes miss." She grumbled.  
"What's the matter Pryde day dreaming 'bout me?" Pietro whispered.  
"You wish."  
She turned away and tried to ignore him but when a note hit her head she read it.

Pretty Kitty  
wots wrong? you have _never_ given me the cold shoulder. No sarcastic come back. Sweetie i had come to expect more from you!  
Pie.

She frowned and scribbled back.

Pie.  
I'm not in a sarcastic mood k?  
Kit.  
P.S thanx 4 elbowing me:)

He grinned at the note and sent one back.

Pretty Kitty   
You're welcome sweetie. ;)  
Pie.

She was about to write back but the teacher grabbed the note.  
"My, my, miss Pryde and Mr Maximoffe. Passing notes. Lets see what you have too say.; Pretty Kitty whats is wrong? You have never given me the cold shoulder. No sarcastic come back. Sweetie i had come to expect more form you. Pie. Why Mr Maximoffe you're at cute nicknames with miss Pryde how sweet."  
Kitty blushed a light shade of red and sank into her chair while Pietro glanced at her with half smirking half apologetic.  
"Pie. Im not in a sarcastic mood k? Kit. Wow more nicknames. This is a very nice relationship you have hear you two. Keep it for after class!" The teacher turned around.  
"Gee thanks Jerk!" Kitty hissed.  
"Sorry Pryde. Just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the brotherhood tonight everyone else in out."  
"Why?"  
"To have some fun."  
Kitty though about it. Normally it was something she would never dream of doing, but she was board of being good-girl Pryde. She nodded.  
The bell rang and they walked out of class together.  
"Hey Kitty." Brittany was in front of her. She was the class bitch and hated anyone that talked to Pietro. "I thought you where with Lance. Making your way around the bad boys huh?"  
"What do you mean Brittany? Me and Jerk? As if. Plus me and Lance are over." Kitty walked away.

"Where are you going Kitty?" Scott asked as she phased threw him.  
"Out." She said simply then phased threw the door.  
"Out where?"  
"Lets see?...Out side duh!" She shook her head and walked down the drive.  
"Something is up with her." Jean frowned as she stood beside Scott.

"Pietro?" Kitty popped her head threw the door.  
"Kitty!" Pietro Grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. He pinned her against the wall and nibbled her ear. Between moans she managed to get out.  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"Nothing." He licked her collarbone.  
Was this just plain lust she was feeling? It certainly wasn't love was it?..or even a crush. Just...attraction. But the way there bodies fitted together. It was like they were a jigsaw and the fitted together perfectly. She never felt this way with Lance. That was a emotional relationship. This was a animal.  
She suddenly came aware of what was happening. He was leading her to the couch and his hand was at her bra clasp. She would never tell and by looking at her you probably couldn't either but she was not a virgin. She had lost it to Lance a few months after they started dating. She felt safe with him. And just like he promised he didn't tell anyone. He had unclipped her bra and his hands creaped under her shirt.

...:Pietro' POV:...

I was completely surprised that she hadn't stopped me yet. I expected to do the nibbling but not any further. Hear i am feeling her breasts and she is just taking it. Happily moaning.

...:Normal POV:...

They hadn't gone the full way yet. Kitty heard the door be unlocked and jumped up from kissing him. She ran threw the wall into the back garden and he fixed his pants.  
"Pietro whats up?" Lance asked.  
"Nothing just woke up, fell asleep on the couch."  
"O...k then." Tabby ran up the stairs shaking her head.

"Kitty you're home late where were you?" Scott and Jean where waiting for her when she got in.  
"What you practicing to be my parents now? And Jean don't go into my mind or you'll be sorry k?" She phased threw them and went up the stairs. She opened the door only to come face to face with Rogue.  
"Where have you been?" She asked.  
"I think i have been out," She looked at her then looked into space and held her hand out in front of her and put one hand on her heart dramatically. "But if that was a rhetorical question, where have we all been? Where are we going?" She grabbed her pyjamas and changed. Rouge noticed there was a deep purple mark on her right side of her collar bone.  
"Kitty..is that a hicky?"  
"Huh?"  
"Ya know a hicky? Love bite?"  
Kitty glance in the mirror and noticed a mark on her collar bone. She clasped a hand to it and threw her top on. "No it was just a bruise."  
"Don't make me suck it out of you Kitteh!" She removed a glove.  
"Don't threaten me!" Kitty hissed.  
Rogue lunged bare hand extended. She went straight threw Kitty.  
"Can't drain what you can't touch!" Kitty smirked. "And if you try you'll be sorry."  
She slid into bed and phased her hand threw the lamp making it spark the turn off.  
Rogue looked at the now sleeping girl' form in the dark. 'what the hell happened to you?'

The next day Kitty woke up, had a shower and got dressed. She wore a light pink vest and white combats with powder pink timberlands. She tied her hair up as usual and headed downstairs only to face Jean, Scott, Rogue and Logan.  
"What?"  
"Half-pint why do you smell of someone other than you? And it ain't elf. I can't be precise but you smell of someone."  
"And? I do have other friends."  
"None that smell quite like this one."  
"I have to go to school so bye!" Kitty phased threw them but not before sending a mental image to Jean of Scott and Todd making out.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" She heard Jean scream as she walked out.  
Kitty laughed out loud with her face looking towards the sky. "Bitch."

"New look Pryde?"  
"No shit Sherlock." Kitty smirked at him as they walked into maths.  
"Are you two going to be having another love season?" The teacher asked as they sat down.  
"No we're taking your advise and keeping it for after class."  
"You wish man-slut!"  
"Meow! Kitty got claws!"  
"You have no idea." She leaned in close so he could feel her breath there lips about to touch but then she pulled away teasingly.  
The rest of the class walked in and took there seats.

Pretty Kitty  
Wot u doin' 2nite?  
Pie

Pie  
nothin' much supposed to b goin 2 cinema w/ jean but i can blow it off y?  
Kit.

Kit  
Just wonderin' is all wanna meet me in the park at 8?  
Pie

Pie  
sure lets not pass notes ne more i don't want the teacher reading it agen...destroy it  
Kit

Pietro pick up paper and shoved it in his mouth and chewed. Kitty giggled but stopped as soon as the teacher gave her a evil look. Kitty gave her a innocent look and smiled sweetly. The teacher turned around and Kitty laughed again.  
"I'm a bad influence on you kitty-Kat." Pietro whispered.  
"Yeh you really are!" She nodded.

At 8 o'clock Kitty snuck out the mansion and walked to the park. She sat on a swing waiting for Pietro.  
Someone came up behind her and pushed her on the swing.  
"So how'd ya get out of the prison?"  
"I can phase and float and i have a balcony outside my window need i say more?"  
"I don't think so.." He sped around and lifted her off the swing then into the trees. He pinned her up against one and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs round his waist suddenly they heard too people but didn't stop.  
"Are you sure he came this way Tabby?" Lance' voice was heard a few meters away.  
"Positive see there he is lets see who this girl is..." Tabby gasped as she saw.  
"What's wrong Tab..." Lances face contorted in anger at what he saw.  
Pietro with Kitty up against the tree with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, his hands trailing up under Kittys top. Kitty let out a low moan and her hand reached for his pants zipper.  
"PIETRO YOU DICK!" Lance lunged at him which caused the couple to fall over.  
"How could you do this!" Lance said as he tightened his grip around Pietro' neck.  
"Lance!" Tabby tried to pull him off and Kitty sat dazed for a moment then helped Tabby.  
"You broke up with her Lance!" Pietro got out from under him and rubbed his red neck.  
"I still love her!" He yelled then his eyes widened as he looked at the two girls. Tabby had tears pricking her eyes and Kitty was leaning against a tree with her hand on her forehead frowning.  
"Lance you can't still love me!" Kitty murmured. "We've been threw this."  
"So you can't be with me but you'll date Pietro?" He pointed at said boy.  
"We're not dating!" Pietro sighed.  
"Just mucking around ok!" Kitty muttered. "Lance i don't love you anymore!" She burst out shaking her head.  
"Nonsense!" Lance barked. "You can't just wake up one day and stop loving someone! You just can't!" Lance had forgotten about Pietro and Tabby being there. "Look me in the eye and say you don't love me!" He grabbed her tiny wrists and held them together pulling her near him. "Say it! SAY IT!" His grip tightened drastically and if he shook her any harder she'd get whiplash.  
"Is that what you need?" Kitty said calmly. "Is that what you need!" Her voice was rising and looked him in the eyes. "Then i don't Lance. I don't love you! I loved you once and in a way i always will but not like i used to." She then looked away.  
"Please...just say you do!"  
"Lance..i'm not gonna stand hear and lie to you and say i love you and i'm sorry for that." She looked at him with remorless blue eyes. "But i don't want to give you false hope. I don't love you Lance. And i am sorry for that really! But i can't change it." She phased away from Lance then turned to Tabby. "He didn't mean what he said. He was just blinded by anger. Don't hate him he's a great guy...i'm happy for you Tabs.." She cast a fleeting glance at Pietro before running. Running back to the mansion.

By the time she got home she was exhausted so she climbed the trelace into her room only to be confronted by Rogue.  
"Where have ya been?"  
"Erm...out?" she took off her top so she was only in her white bra.  
"You do know your lips are bruised...you got a boyfriend!"  
"No i don't!" Kitty jumped covering her lips.  
"Are you sneaking around with Lance again?"  
"Ewwwwww no way!"  
Suddenly Logan burst in.  
"Mr Logan!" Kitty screamed and grabbed something to cover her chest. He didn't seem to notice and just sniffed the room.  
"I smell Quickie..." He picked up Kittys top. "Where were you?"  
"I...i..."  
Rogue suddenly knew who Kitty was with. Pietro was her new boyfriend.  
"She went out to the store to get me some aspirin and met Pietro then came home 'cause she didn't wanna deal with him." Rogue jumped in.  
"Fine..." He then realised that Kitty was only in her bra."Eh...yeh well..." He then ran out the room closing the door.  
Rogue turned on Kitty.  
"You and Pietro!"  
"No!"  
"Pietro was going on all day in chemistry 'i got this new chick, she's a amazing kisser!' you don't mind him talking about you like that? I thought you hated each other? When did this start?..."  
She was going to go on and on so Kitty stopped her. "Rogue it's not what you think we're not 'together' just erm..."  
"Fuck buddies?" Rogue suggested.  
"Yes fuck buddies...NO! Not fuck buddies! Not fuck...just buddies!"  
"Who make out and give each othah(other) hickies?"  
"Yes.." Kitty squeaked. "Please don't tell anyone! Tabby and Lance already know! The caught us and this whole thing went outta hand with Lance saying he still loved me and saying that i loved him then i said i didn't.." She explained the whole thing.  
"So you and Pietro are just fucking about?"  
"Well...not fucking yet but we keep getting close then Lance and Tabby interrupt."  
"You mean you are planning on screwing him?"  
Kitty looked at Rogue slightly amused. "Yes i think so why?"  
"It's just do you really want Pietro-I've fucked so many girls i'm a screwdriver-Maximoffe be your first?"  
"Oh he's not my first Rogue!" Kitty chirped pulling on her pyjama top.  
"What?" Rogue was shocked. Kitty-i'm so sweet i give you tooth ache just looking at me-Pryde her best friend and the institutes good girl had, had sex.  
"Come on i was in love with Lance for about 3 months...you didn't think all we did was cuddle did you?" She slipped on her shorts and sat on her bed cross legged looking at Rogue who's mouth was hanging open. "You know if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that." She stood up and stretched her arms.  
"Why didn't ya tell meh Kitteh?"  
"I...don't know...i didn't want anyone to look different at me." She shrugged. "And only me and Lance knew about it..."  
"God i knew you changed a while back but come on! Trying to screw Pietro!" Rogue looked weirded out.  
"He's sweet and soft and...gentle." Kitty looked down at the ground.  
Suddenly something occurred in Rogues mind. "You really like him don't ya?"  
Kitty looked up at her with wide eyes, brimmed with tears. She nodded and fell into Rogue embrace sobbing. Rogue hugged her and stroked her hair in a motherly way.  
"I know..he...he's just using me as a toy but...I really like him Rogue!" She wiped her eyes on her arm.  
"Listen Kitty since you are so down, tomorrow i will go dancing with you. We can have a girls night out. Me and You. The only boys are ones that we don't know. And if Pietro just so happens to turn up and get mesmerised by your dancing and you wanna go fuck him in the bathroom go for it."  
"Rogue you are the best." Kitty stood up and climbed into her bed.

The next day Kitty went back to wearing her usual clothes. Crops, a yellow tee and pink cardigan to cover the bruises Lance had left on her wrist. As she walked threw the school corridors she saw Lance. He saw her and they just stared at each other for a few moments before he came up to her and grabbed her wrist and she winced. He moved her sleeve up and stared horrified at the purplish grey marks in the shape of fingers around her tiny wrist.  
"I...I'm so so sorry...i.."  
"I'm fine they just looked bad they're not sore," She shrugged lying.  
"But...you...i could have hurt you..."  
"They're fine!" She pulled her sleeves down covering them  
"Kitty about last night..."  
"It's ok Lance. I think we should just forget that you said what you did. And if you want I'll stop it with Pietro. I don't want to lose your friendship Lance."  
"No...Kitty...i can't just forget what i said last night but i do understand that i can't have you. And you can still have a..whatever it is you have with Pietro. He has been so happy for the past 3 days ever since he picked you up from the mall. I know that you may think it's nothing to him but...he doesn't think like that and i don't want him hurt. But if he pushes you to fast tell me and he'll be dead." Lance patted her shoulder then walked off leaving Kitty stunned and standing in the middle of the hall.  
Brittany then walked past her smirking. "Heard you made Lance and Tabitha break up. I thought you were over him?"  
"Brittany look at me care about what you think." Kitty said with a blank face with no emotion. "Ok i'm done!" She went back to her cheery face and walked away.  
She went into the library and sat in the end of the stacks in a part where no one ever came. The genetic enhancement section. It may have been used a few times before mutants were exposed now it was for mutie lovers and muties. She lent against the wall and slid down it sighing.  
"Hey KitKat..." Pietro was in front of her looking down at her.  
"Hey Pietro."  
"Are me and you...ya know...over?"  
"I talked to Lance today...he says he doesn't mind us but...is there a us? I mean what is this we have?" She looked up at him beseechingly.  
"I don't know Kitty.." He sat next to her. "But what i do know is that when i'm with you...i'm happy. I haven't been happy for a long time and when i'm with you...i feel...oh i don't know...but i like it."  
"Pietro...i amn't looking for something long lasting or to be tied down and i know you don't either so this is like a fling..."  
"Yeh it's just a fling." Pietro nodded.  
Suddenly the bell rang and they stood up. "Come to Celeste tonight." Kitty gave him a forceful kiss then ran away.

Kitty sat at the bar circling her straw around her cocktail. She quickly downed the cocktail and turned to the boy from school she was sitting with. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped empire line pink dress that had a cream bow along the line under her chest, cream sandals dawned her feet and her hair tumbled past her shoulders. She had white and cream bracelets round her wrist hiding the bruising.  
"Wanna dance?"  
He nodded and they made there way to the packed dance floor. She moved with the music perfectly as if she was part of it. By the end of 2 songs the boy was exhausted and they made there way over to the bar where Rogue was sitting talking to the bar tender.  
"One more dance!"  
"No way im exhausted!"  
"Why? Dancing is relaxing not exhausting."  
"If you can call that dancing."  
They icy tone of his voice sent chills up her spine, she hadn't heard that tone for days. She knew it was to keep up appearances of hate but it still hurt.  
"Like you know how to dance," She held up a hand to stop his reply. "And the hokie pokie does NOT count Pietro,"  
Sniggers erupted around them at that comment.  
"I can dance better than you Pryde!"  
By now people had crowded round hoping for a argument.  
"Yeeeeh riiiight." Kittys eyebrows shot up as he put his face mere centimetres from hers.  
"Come on then." He pulled her to her feet and smirked.  
"Bring it on...Pie-Pie," They moved to the middle of the dance floor just as one of Kittys favourite songs came blasting threw the speakers. It was the remix version of ushers 'yeah'. A great song to dance too.  
The way they danced was as if they were one. They were so close it was like they were melted together, there arms and legs tangled with each other but somehow not making a mess but a harmony of moves. It was like they were part of the music. They moved with precise and skilled movements like they had trained to dance to this song with each other only. As the song finished they ended with Kitty being dipped very low, her hair swept the ground low, and her arms around Pietros neck, his holding her back tenderly both breathing heavily, Kittys slim and delicate shoulders heaving up and down as they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes. The people clapping and whistling brought them out there trance and they stayed in the same position smirking at each other as they noticed almost everyone in the club was watching them.  
"Not to bad Kitty Kat," He breathed still looking at her intensely.  
"Not bad your self Pietro..." She stood up and tucked a hair behind her ear. "But...I'm better!" She looked over her shoulder and made her way to the bathrooms.  
Pietro grinned and followed a fair pace behind.  
When they got to the hallway that led to the bathrooms they looked at each other then Pietro pulled her into the mens room and into a stall locking the door and removing his clothes and hers in less than 5 seconds.  
"I hope you're not always this fast Pietro!" Kitty gasped as he sucked her collarbone his hands going behind her to unhook her bra.  
"Oh no lucky for you not always." He said in-between planting delicate kisses on her neck and pulling his boxers down.

Rogue sat chatting to some guy when moans were heard. She was sitting in a booth right next to the hallway the toilets where in.  
"Oh my god! PIETRO!"  
"Oh yeh oh yeh YESS!"  
Rogue shuddered.  
There was a loud scream of pleasure that everyone in the club heard and two bouncers rushed to the bathrooms.

They heard the bouncers slamming open the entrance to the male bathrooms and looked at each other, eyes wide in fear, shock and adrenaline. Fear of being caught together, shock that each other were that good and adrenaline from...well there 'activities'. In seconds they were dressed thanks to Pietro and phased into the store room behind the bathroom stall they were in.  
"You're not bad Pietro," Kitty whispered in his ear. Due to the fact the store room was packed with cleaning products and mops they were pressed against each other.  
"Neither are you...best I've ever had babe."  
"Bet you say that to all the girls." Kitty grinned then looked shocked and in horror. "Pietro...I left my panties in the bathroom..."  
They heard faint voices from the stall.  
"Well there was defiantly something going on hear...look at the lace thong...not bad taste whoever the girl is..."  
She felt Pietro tense up and stifled a giggle as she felt his arm tighten around her protectively.  
"We need to get out of hear fast..." Kitty breathed feeling tingles go up her spine.  
"You phase I'll run..." He looked shocked as Kitty pulled out something from her hand bag. It looked like one of those magic face clothes that open when you get them wet, wrapped in plastic. She tore the plastic with her teeth and unfolded the fabric to reveal.  
"Underwear? You keep spare underwear with you?"  
"Sure...i got it a few days ago in La Senza...quite a few of them actually..all in my room. I figured i may need them in case of something like this." She phased them around her knees then pulled them up. "Can't go out there and dance with not underwear eh?" She then phased threw the floor.  
"Kitty?" Pietro hissed. "How am i supposed to get out? Kitty!"


End file.
